


Defying Destiny

by combinationlock



Series: Aerti [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith is a confused baby bi, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Introspective Aerith, Light Angst, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Spoilers, Tifa is just being her beautiful self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combinationlock/pseuds/combinationlock
Summary: Aerith had long accepted that she was Destined to journey with Cloud, that they would fall in love, and that she would ultimately meet a tragically premature end. Who was she to object when literally the fate of the world rested on this sequence of events?That is, at least, until Sephiroth went and screwed up Destiny, and Tifa stumbled her way into her life.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Aerti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Defying Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I started playing the original FF7 game recently, and I’ve been delaying getting my heart ripped out. So here’s some introspective Aerith, experimenting with the multiverse theory and the idea that Aerith knows the events of the original FF7 game throughout the Remake. 
> 
> This story contains spoilers for the Remake, as well as some (common knowledge?) spoilers for the original game. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For as long as she could remember, Aerith knew she was special. To put it mildly.

She could hear voices, a constant presence in an otherwise muted childhood. While living at Shinra's Headquarters, these voices kept her company while her mom was away. 

Most days, the voices were quiet - the planet’s whispers would tell her stories of the past, of its greatest secrets which she vowed to keep hidden. 

Some days, the voices were more like screams, warning her of tragedy and devastation yet to come. As a child, these scared her more than anything. They would come and go without a care, leaving her to seek solace in her mother’s arms. 

(Since she’d started living in Sector 5, those became the days she tried extra hard to help out someone who had fallen on hard times. They weren’t exactly hard to come by in the slums, as seemingly everyone could use an extra hand.)

Sometimes, she saw visions. Usually, they were grainy images that looked as though she was watching them on an old television. Occasionally, they were so vivid that she nearly believed she was experiencing them firsthand.

When she was young, she couldn’t even begin to understand the depth of what the planet was trying to tell her, even if she had tried.

Of course, she hadn’t thought anything of it then. _Doesn’t the planet talk to everyone? It talks to me and Mama_ , her young mind had reasoned. 

But after Tseng’s surprise visit a few months after Elmyra had taken her in, she came to realize that these voices were the reason that he and the rest of Shinra were after her.

With this understanding, the voices began to aggravate her. “Leave me alone!” she would shout each time she heard the planet whisper.

This went on for weeks, but the planet never did. Leave her alone, that is. Always wanted to talk, but never wanted to listen.

How rude.

So for a long time, she simply pretended she couldn’t hear the voices, didn’t see the visions. 

Nevertheless, the planet persisted, much to the adolescent Aerith’s dismay. 

As she grew older, the planet continued to bombard her with messages, and she started to listen more closely. She became intrigued as she recognized recurring people, recurring adventures in which she was taking part.

She had seen a thousand different ways the journey ahead could play out.

Sometimes there was a rambunctious young girl with a white headband. Sometimes, a brooding man wearing a red cape. Sometimes she traveled the whole journey with the spiky-haired blond ( _Cloud_ , she eventually gathers), while other times, they went their separate ways only to meet up at each town.

Every time, there was a muscular man with a gun for an arm, a woman who could probably punch her into next week, and that guy Cloud. Every time, there were journeys of self discovery, light banter and deep conversations, and bonds of trust and friendship that should have lasted a lifetime.

They always ended with her falling in love with Cloud before reaching her untimely demise. Each and every time.

At first, she was terrified. How else was one supposed to react upon realizing that they’re Destined to exchange their own life for that of the planet? It was almost too much to comprehend.

As the years passed though, she grew to accept this fate. After all, no matter how much she thought about it, there didn’t seem to be any way around it. Plus, she found peace knowing that her future friends and the planet itself would be saved thanks to her sacrifice. 

Now wasn’t she generous?

* * *

So when she feels the explosion while she’s out selling flowers in Sector 8, she already knows what’s to come.

Is she ready? She must have told herself a million times over throughout the years that she had already resigned herself to her fate. But now that the day is actually here, maybe not...

She hears a shriek as she instinctively ducks to avoid a large ghost-like figure. Oh, that was _her_ shriek, she realizes as the figure rushes past the space above her.

Well _that_ was unexpected. None of the planet’s messages had prepared her for that.

_Maybe it’s a sign_ , she thinks, slowly straightening herself. _Maybe I should just go home for the night and pretend like none of this ever happened._

Suddenly, half a dozen more of those figures rise from the ground, and she shields herself as they start swarming around her. 

_Whispers,_ the voices tell her.

_Great, thanks. Now that we’ve been introduced, can you get them away from me?_ she very politely requests of the planet as she continues to swat at the so-called Whispers.

Apparently the planet heard her plea, because just as quickly as they arrived, the Whispers vanish. 

_After all these years,_ now _you listen to me?_ She nearly rolls her eyes and turns around. As she does, she catches sight of familiar glowing blue eyes watching her with a concerned look.

This is technically the first time she’s seen him in person, she supposes. (It’s not another vision this time, right?) And she knows that it’s too late to stop Destiny now.

Cloud is just like she saw in her visions, with a stoic expression, blond hair that can’t be tamed, and a huge sword on his back.

She makes her way toward him, and when he recovers from his… five second migraine…? (Was that normal? Maybe she should suggest he seek out a medical professional), she feigns confidence as she tucks a yellow lily under his shoulder strap. She knows the significance behind her words when she tells him these flowers symbolize a reunion between lovers.

Of course, she doesn’t love him yet. But all of the voices tell her she will eventually. And who is she to deny Destiny?

And so, when he falls into her church flowerbed barely two days later, she steels her resolve and decides that for the sake of the planet, she will accompany him and begin the pre-Destined journey ahead.

She’s off to a good start, she thinks, when it takes all of her willpower to bite back the numerous variations of “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” jokes that sprang to mind.

* * *

Okay, so uh, about that plan to fall in love with Cloud.

At some point along the way, it seems her gaze, her thoughts, her dreams, had started to drift more toward the newest addition to their team: the raven haired brawler. Who happened to be decidedly not Cloud. Oops?

She can’t help it, honestly! This would all be so much easier if things would just play out as she saw in her visions. She had already accepted that fate and knew what was yet to come, after all.

Sure, Cloud’s objectively attractive, what with his lean build and a face that’s prettier than most. Chivalrous with an unpredictable soft side and a dry sense of humor. Besides, he’s just so fun to tease!

But in comparison, and despite all her visions, she isn’t at all prepared for when she first meets Tifa.

Her head is still foggy when she wakes up on the floor of Corneo’s basement, but even though her vision is slightly blurred, she can clearly tell that the other woman’s deep crimson eyes are already upon her.

Aerith is stunned.

They’ve just met, but the concern is evident on Tifa’s (absolutely gorgeous) face, her brow slightly furrowed and mouth nearly forming a pout.

How cute! 

Aerith’s going to have to have some words with the planet later, because her visions really didn’t do the other woman justice. 

For now though, she’s gotta make a good impression on their newest friend and party member.

She elegantly hoists herself to her feet and nonchalantly rushes across the room.

“Hey, Tifa! How you doing?” 

Aerith watches as Tifa’s (utterly dazzling) features take on a look of confusion, eyes widening and sleek hair swaying as she tilts her head to the side.

For the love of all that’s holy, is it even legal to be this attractive _and_ adorable? She forces herself to catch the squeal that nearly escapes her, before continuing. 

“Oh right.” Almost forgot to introduce herself! “I’m Aerith. A friend of Cloud’s. We were worried and thought we’d come help you out.” She flashes what she hopes is a charming grin.

Name. Personal connection. Purpose of encounter. (Hell yeah. Nailed it.)

“Thanks…?” 

It’s only a single word, but wow, even Tifa’s voice is like music to Aerith’s ears.

(Not to mention, Aerith’s seen some well-defined abs in her day, but _damn_. The way Tifa’s tight muscles ripple under her taut skin, obviously strong while still maintaining a sense of softness and grace. All bundled into a lithe, feminine frame.)

Long story short, Aerith unexpectedly finds herself maybe a little enamored with their new companion. 

Not that it mattered all that much, Aerith figures. She would face an unfortunate and early end, either way. But maybe she could hope for a new friend, at the very least?

* * *

“The future isn’t set in stone. That’s what I always tell myself.” Or at least, she used to. Right now, she said it mostly to comfort the other woman, unable to bear the distressed look on her face for much longer. 

“Yeah?” Tifa looks at her wistfully, voice soft. “I hope you’re right.” 

She seems to have calmed a bit, but her tone is still steeped in sadness.

Despite her words, Aerith knew that in every vision she’d witnessed, they got there too late to stop the Turks from dropping the plate. She’d watched the plate fall from aboard a Shinra helicopter countless times, and it was but a small consolation knowing that she was at least able to save Marlene.

She could only assume the same would be true here.

But Tifa doesn’t have to know that! And Aerith refuses to imagine how the bartender would respond if she thought there was no hope of saving Sector 7.

So she does her best to distract the other woman, encouraging her to think about what she’s going to do after she succeeds and saves the Sector. (At least one of them could dream of a happy future, couldn't they?)

Upon seeing Tifa’s face light up and hearing her laughter, Aerith feels a warmth spreading throughout her body.

Plus, the shopping date she manages to score is definitely a welcome bonus. 

(She mostly manages to avoid thinking about how she won’t be able to follow through with it. 

She immediately ignores the faint feeling that suspiciously resembles disappointment which accompanies the thought.)

But as the trio continues through the sewers and into the train graveyard, Aerith begins to ponder the new development in her feelings for the brawler, and its apparent discrepancy with what the planet had been telling her.

She never had many friends growing up, living in Shinra’s Headquarters and all. The Turks who were tasked with watching her weren’t exactly lively company. And the planet’s voices, well. She’s already been over those.

She recalls glimpses of Tifa that the planet had given her in the past. Speeding down a deserted road together in an old pickup truck. Riding chocobos side by side in an endless grassy field. Splashing each other in the ocean to escape the warm sun.

So maybe… it’s because they’re friends? Maybe even best friends? Yeah, that has to be it! That would explain the confusing and unexpected feelings she’d been experiencing since she met the woman mere hours earlier.

Distracted by her thoughts, she barely notices the team just defeated another group of monsters. Aerith retracts her staff, and is prepared to congratulate the team on another job well done. 

Suddenly, she hears Tifa scream behind her, and her staff is already re-extended as she spins around, ready to demolish who or whatever dared to attack her newly declared best friend.

Instead, she feels her eyes widen in surprise as she registers what she’s seeing.

Tifa is fawning over a dog, squealing with laughter as she picks it up and it licks her face.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who felt an instant attachment to the brawler, and she supposes the fluffy thing would be cute if not for the feeling of envy it incited in her chest.

_Dear Planet, On a scale from one to wiping out the entire fucking world with a giant magical meteor, how great a sin is being jealous of a dog? Please advise. Much love, Aerith_

As usual, the planet responds only with incoherent murmurs that fail to address her concerns. Figures.

Aerith can’t find it in herself to be upset though, not when Tifa’s features are lit up like that. It’s certainly leagues better than the anxious and despondent look that had threatened to overcome her earlier. 

And that’s weird, but Aerith thinks she can feel her heart flutter in her chest.

* * *

She can’t help the rising terror that threatens to overwhelm her, even as she leers at Hojo from within the glass chamber.

He’s laughing now, but his words are muffled. That’s just as well; she _really_ doesn’t want to know what sick nonsense he’s spouting this time.

He gives her one last repulsive look, before turning around and leaving the lab.

Aerith relaxes her scowl and focuses on taking deep breaths to calm herself. 

Glad that’s over with. For now, at least.

She knew this was coming, just as she knows that the others will come to rescue her. They always do.

It's odd though. The dozens of times that the planet showed her this moment, she had always imagined herself to be yearning for Cloud. Now that it’s here, she’s somewhat surprised to find that she’s instead anticipating the moment when a certain lovely brawler will come bursting into the lab.

Aerith considers that maybe she should be a little alarmed by how quickly her infatuation with said woman is growing. Isn’t she supposed to be falling for Cloud?

But between leaping into action upon learning of Shinra’s plan to drop Sector 7’s plate, overcoming her unease to confront some admittedly rowdy ghosts, and setting Aerith’s skin ablaze with some respectably placed touches, Tifa managed to astound her at every turn.

Tifa, so selfless and courageous, genuinely sweet and compassionate. So quick and willing to love, to care so deeply in spite of her own tragic past.

Tifa, bringing her unconditional solace and support, ready with a protective embrace, whenever she felt alone or like she’d lost her way.

Tifa, who would travel to the ends of the planet to help others without a single complaint, not even a word about her own troubles, all while asking nothing in return. (Well, besides the whole shower thing. The first time she mentioned it, Aerith had lost her footing and nearly slammed her face into the ground as her imagination ran wild. Planet help her.)

Tifa, with crimson eyes that could brighten Aerith’s whole day and an easygoing smile that could undoubtedly outshine all the lights of Midgar’s plates.

This phenomenal woman obviously deserved the world, and Aerith had come to the realization that she wanted to be the one to give it to her.

Gods, she could kick herself for sounding so cheesy.

Unfortunately, she laments as a wave of sadness quickly descends over her, even if she does have these newfound and unexpected feelings, that doesn’t necessarily change the end that awaits her. 

She had warned Cloud to not fall in love with her, in hope of sparing him the heartache of her inevitable demise.

Therefore, it only stood to reason that she had a duty to protect Tifa from this fate as well.

She doesn’t dare latch onto the glimmer of hope that she could possibly live a long happy life, she thinks, as she curls into herself. 

Her mind doesn’t seem to get the memo, as the other woman visits her dreams during bouts of fitful sleep.

* * *

They did it.

After a grueling battle, the team found themselves on the outskirts of Midgar, having just defeated Destiny.

Around her, Aerith hears her companions release a myriad of cheers and sighs of relief. Still, she's more focused on the silence in her mind. The absence of her oldest confidant is noticeable, and she can't help but feel a little lonely.

At least, until Tifa turns toward her with an inquisitive look, and Aerith is reminded of the friends surrounding her. Ones who had proven they would go to immeasurable lengths to protect her. (The feeling is mutual, she concludes. She has no doubt of what her decision would be given the otherwise impossible choice between her own life and theirs.)

“So, what now?” Tifa speaks out loud the question that was floating in Aerith's mind.

For now, Aerith can only shake her head and look up at the sky. For the first time, the voices are quiet. Presumably, the group has severed themselves from Destiny. All that's ahead of her now is boundless and unpredictable possibility.

And seeing as they still have to defeat Sephiroth in order to save the planet (and herself) from near certain doom, now is probably not the time to be thinking about beautiful crimson eyes and the way they make her heart hammer in her chest.

Or maybe, now is absolutely the time.

After all, when would be better than right after defeating Destiny embodied to defy said Destiny? With her recently discovered freedom, she’s never felt so uncertain, yet so free to pursue her heart’s innermost desires.

She looks down from the endless, open sky, as Tifa catches her gaze and gives her a reassuring smile. Aerith feels her stomach flip in response.

Yeah, she has a pretty good idea of where to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Aerith upping her flirtation game, leading to the events in my other fic, “Little Kisses.” 
> 
> Also, please be cautious when encountering stray animals. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
